


Sleep

by sunshineandcupcakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandcupcakes/pseuds/sunshineandcupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry (nearly) falls asleep in Louis' arms and Niall confronts Louis about his his feelings towards Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So since the fluff I posted was better recieved than the smut, I decided to put this up. It's older too. It is really short. Barely more than a drabble. Written last summer when they were recording and it was basically to order the thoughts in my head. There are mentions of Elounor which is because of exactly that. Enjoy :)

The boys were in their van on the way back home. They had lost track of time in the studio and it was already quite late. With a quiet sigh Harry lay his head down in Louis' lap. He looked up at Louis' face. The boy’s sparkling blue eyes were soft as he said in a low voice: "Go to sleep babycakes." Harry smiled at him and closed his eyes. He felt Louis' tender fingers starting to trace the lines on his face while the older boy hummed quietly. Harry enjoyed the feeling of soft skin moving against his as Louis followed the outlines of his eyes..nose...lips. He had almost drifted off when a certain irish boy decided to speak up: "You do understand though, why people think you are together, right?"  
The movement of Louis' fingers stopped for a second, but then resumed mindlessly moving over Harry's face. He had stopped humming though.  
"What do you mean, Nialler?", he asked quietly, probably not to disturb Harry.  
"Okay, you might hate me now, but I have to say it at some point."  
"Niall...", Liam tried to stop him. But Niall ignored the worries of his friend and went on.  
"Don't get me wrong. Eleanor is absolutely lovely and everything. But there's just this difference in the way you are with her and in the way you are with Haz. With her you are just happy and you have good time or something. But with Harry.. Man, you should see yourself. I don't say that everything is roses. When you guys fight it's bad. Like really bad. But that's kind of the point. With you guys it's everything times 100. When you hate each other it's bad, but when you're happy... Man really. I can't even describe it, you'd have to see it. And this, don't even try saying it's how you are with all of us. I've fallen asleep on you before and if I was lucky I woke up and didn't have paint in my face or something. No way would you have sung me a lullaby or did that..that thing with your hands. And the way Haz looks at you, I swear man, it's sick..."  
Silence.  
'Shit', Harry thought. He had hoped nobody would notice the way he had slowly fallen in love with his best friend. Had hoped he had hid it well enough. He desperately waited for Louis to say something. To take away his fears. To show him he didn't hate him. But Louis stayed quiet. He carefully opened his eyes a little bit and immediately found the crystal blue ones above. The eyes weren't angry. Instead they had something else in it. He couldn't quite place it.  
"Sleep", Louis' mouthed down at him. Harry closed his eyes and immediately felt  himself being engulfed by a warm and welcoming dark.  
The next thing he remembered was cool air. He opened his eyes. It was dark and he felt strong arms wrapped around him. He looked up and saw the faint outlines of Louis' face. He was cradled in Louis' arms as the older lad was carrying him into their apartment. He had absolutely no idea how he did it, as he was quite a bit bigger than him and light wasn't really the word to describe him either. He willingly let Louis set him down on his bed, take off his jeans and tug him into the sheets. Just when the lad was approaching the door he opened his mouth.  
"Stay", he said groggily.  
"I'll just get myself some pj-pants, okay?", he answered with a warm smile as he left the room.   
Harry was nearly asleep again when he felt Louis slide into the sheets next to  him. He cuddled himself into Louis chest until he lay comfortably. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Louis began to speak again.  
"You heard, right? Niall I mean?"  
Harry nodded his head the tiniest bit.  
"You know he's right. In a way... It's totally different. The way I am with El and the way I am with you. With El it's nice, it's fun. Most of the time. It's just normal. But when I'm with you it's different and I can't quite place it. What is this Harry?... I-I mean you feel it too, right? It isn't just me. Right?" Harry felt the panic rise in his voice.  
"No", he responded. He cuddled himself closer into Louis' embrace as if to protect himself. He was afraid. Afraid of this conversation. And it's aftermath. That was the whole point in hiding his feelings. What if this would destroy everything? What if at the end of this everything would just be awkward? Harry couldn't live with that. He'd rather stay 'just best mates' with Louis, than loose him all together.   
They lay in silence for a time. It seemed like Louis was thinking, but Harry had no idea what he could think about, so he just lay there waiting for Louis to speak. After what seemed like forever Louis broke the silence.  
"Harry? Can I try something?"  
"S-Sure", Harry was unsure what to expect, but it was Louis, and he would probably do what ever Louis asked him to do.  
"Turn around, love."  
Harry turned around hesitantly. Louis gave him one of this smiles. The ones that make your heart flutter and fill it up with honey and Harry couldn't help responding with a smile of his own.  
"I'm gonna try something now, ok?Please don't hate me for it", he spoke quietly.  
"I could never hate you, Lou" Louis smiled slightly and stroke a curl out of his eyes. Harry saw him leaning in, but he didn't quite realize what was going on until Louis softly pressed his lips against his own. It took him a moment to process everything, before he started to kiss back.  
This wasn't how it was supposed to be. First kisses were supposed to be nervous and stumbled. Uncoordinated. Everything but this. This was simply perfect.  Louis' lips fit perfectly between Harry's as they moved in complete synchronization.  His' lips tasted a bit of toothpaste and his fingers cupped Harry's cheek so flawlessly as if it was it's only purpose in life.  
After what seemed like a lifetime Louis pulled away, his hand never leaving Harry's cheek.  
"Who knew finding out your feelings with a kiss actually works?", he asked with a smile, before he leaned in for another small peck.   
"I think we should thank our leprechaun one day, don't you?" Harry only chuckled and cuddled himself into Louis' arms.  
"Sleep tight, babycakes", Louis said softly, for the third time that night. And Harry did sleep. Tight and dreamless and with a smile spread across his face.


End file.
